The New Girl in Town
by 177624601
Summary: AU. Sam bears a child out of rape and is subsequently disowned. Now living in Amity Park, What happens when her crush, who happens to be her stepbrother's best friend, finds out about the child? DxS Please R & R.
1. Life Begins at 14

Disclaimer: I don't own "Danny Phantom" or any of the characters or places mentioned or the song "Whistle Down the Wind."

Sam looked at her daughter, Lilith Angelica, as the infant dozed in the safety seat next to her. It had been six weeks since the delivery, and even more since she'd seen her parents. It had only been one stupid party. She snuck out, despite her parents' wishes, and her getting drugged and raped was the universe's way of getting back at her stupid decisions. Because of one mistake, she would be repaying for the rest of her life.

As soon as her parents found out about the pregnancy, they turned their backs on her, despite her pleas for forgiveness. Sam was hurt deeply by the fact that they didn't believe their own daughter. A week after they'd found out, they'd put her in a foster home, not caring what happened to her. A year later, she'd given birth and had been taken in by a nice, African-American family.

All her pregnancy, Sam had been seriously considering putting her child up for adoption as well, since she (in spite of her political views) would never deprive a child of the chance of life. However, all her resentment and anger melted away the second she first looked at her little baby. In the maternity ward that night, as Lilith slept in Sam's loving arms after she'd had her first meal outside the womb, Sam whispered, "I'll never, _ever_ abandon you." Lilith stirred, bright blue eyes gazing back at her mother's caring amethyst ones as Sam allowed a weak smile to cross her face. "Hi, baby."

Sam knew her life was going to get better. She was moving far upstate, from San Francisco to Amity Park. Smiling, she sang softly to her child as Lilith's her eyes, having recently changed from blue to violet, shifted in her sleep.

"You know, Sam, you have a lovely voice." Said the woman in the front passenger's seat.

"Thanks, Mrs. Foley."

"Call me Alice."

"And you can call me Maurice." Replied the man in the driver's seat.

"Ok…Alice, Maurice."

"Wait 'til you meet our son, Tucker. You two are going to get along great."

"If you guys have a son, why did you guys decide to adopt?"

"We wanted another child, but one who needed our help. We came across your profile and decided that if anyone needed help, it'd be a young, single mother such as yourself."

"So you're saying you adopted me because I seemed like a charity case?"

"No, it's just that we want to help you raise the kid, and we have experience."

"I'll help, Alice." Sam said as they arrived.

"No, Sam, you go sit down, we'll take care of it. Tucker!" Mrs. Foley yelled as a bespectacled young man in a yellow shirt and red beret walked out the door.

"Yes, mom?"

"Would you be a dear and help your father carry the box with the crib up the stairs?"

"I suppose you're hungry." Sam stated as Lilith started crying. Lifting her shirt, she allowed her daughter to suckle. It felt weird, but she did it for her child's health.

"Oh, uh, ahem, excuse me." Tucker responded as he walked in on her, going bright red.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, breastfeeding's a natural thing."

"That's true; I'm just not used to seeing it is all. You must be Sam." He said, extending his hand.

"I am Sam. Sam I am." She said with a chuckle. "Tucker, I presume? I'd shake your hand, but they're a little full right this moment."

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't be."

"She's pretty." Tucker complimented as he sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. What's her name?"

"Lilith Angelica Manson. So, what's it like here?"

Since it was the last week before school started again, Sam and Lilith spent the week around town. Tuck showed Sam every place they could find. They went shopping, met some of Tuck's friends. Sam told Tuck what life was like back in Frisco, while he told her about the local superhero, Danny Phantom; although he was careful not to reveal the ghost boy's identity.

"A superhero?" Sam scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Honest to God, Sam, a real live superhero. Well, not _live_, I mean he _is_ a ghost after all."

"First superheroes, now ghosts? I guess next your going to tell me that Santa runs a local CVS while the Easter Bunny is maitre d' at some fancy restaurant."

When they weren't shopping or debating the existence of superheroes and ghosts, they were eating or on a stroll, usually through the park. Sam liked Tuck, even though he talked a lot and was a bit too much of a techno-geek for her liking. "So, Tucker, you got a girlfriend?" Sam inquired as Lilith drank breast milk from a bottle.

"Yeah, her name's Jazz."

"What's she like?"

"She's kind of pretty, with red hair and blue eyes, and she can read anyone like a book, and she's smart as a whip to boot. She's nice, but when she realizes she's wrong about anything, she gets obsessive about other times she may have been wrong, so I just stay out of her way at times like those."

"Where is she now?"

"She's off on vacation with her family. Jazz's going to be a senior this year. So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I'm Goth, although being a parent has made about 90 percent of that go away, since I now realize that my mom and dad had my best interests at heart." Sam replied. Lilith having finished her bottle, Sam repositioned her as she patted Lilith's back, waiting for a burp which came in the form of a white, sticky mess all over Sam's shoulder.

"What's it like being a parent?" He asked as Sam wiped up the mess with a moist towlette.

"It's rough, but I suppose it'll all be worth it. I do love her, though. Don't I?" She asked, turning her attention to the infant. "Does mommy love you? Yes , she does. Do you love mommy? Do you love mommy? I love _you_." Speaking baby-talk, she pulled up Lilith's shirt as she blew into her laughing daughter's belly. "Phew! I think someone needs a diaper change."

"I'll get the bag while you hold her." Tucker said as he knelt by the stroller, reaching for a large, purple bag. "Mind if I hold her for a little while?" He asked once the smelly spectacle was over.

"Sure, just remember to support the head." She answered as she handed him the child.

"I will. Come to Uncle Tucker. Who's a pretty girl? You look just like your mama."

"Actually, she's probably got her dad's hair color." Sam replied, in reference to the thin layer of dark brown hair.

"So, school starts in a few days."

"I know, I'm so nervous. I've only had a few great friends, and I'm afraid that my grades will start slipping, now that I've got Lilith to take care of."

"Don't worry, I'll help you around school, and I'm sure my folks will look after the baby while we're doing homework."

The last few days of summer went by quicker than a bolt of lightning, and Sam had set foot through the halls of Casper High before she knew it. Tucker, who was in many of her classes, was a huge help, proudly introducing his knew stepsister to all of his closest friends. "Sam, here are a few people I'd like you to meet: my girlfriend, Jazz, and her brother and my best friend, Danny." Tucker, said, introducing her to a preppy redheaded girl with a very magnetic personality and the cutest raven-haired boy Sam had ever seen (A/N: No, I don't swing that way. Those are just Sam's feelings for Danny).


	2. The Brokenhearted Meets The Heartbreaker

The son of Amity Park's most prominent ghost hunters, Danny Fenton had a reputation for being a lady-killer, and it was not undeserved. Having spent last year playing on most of the school's contact sports teams, he had gone from weak to the proud owner of a set of six-pack abs any girl would swoon over. Of course, the fact that he was charming charismatic didn't hurt either. Neither did his deep baby-blues, or the fact that he was just naturally good-looking, something he knew all too well (the fact that he was also the famous Danny Phantom wouldn't have hurt either, but only him, Tucker, and Jazz knew).

There wasn't a single girl in school that didn't want him. Every day, he'd walk down the corridor to cat-calls such as "Gotta get me some of that Danny fanny." As a matter of fact, if he had a penny for every time a girl had smacked or pinched his tushie, he'd be richer than Vlad Masters. He was the guy all the girls wanted, and all the guys wanted to be. He had also dated a large portion of the girls in his school, but had never found the type of girl he was looking for.

The kind of girl he wanted had to be smart and classy. Beauty in a girl, for him, wasn't important. It was, however, a bonus. On the down side, though, all the girls he'd ever dated were pretty, but only faked their way through the intelligence thing. _Hopefully this new girl, Sam, will be different._ Danny told himself. "Hi."

"Hi." Sam replied, lost in his azure orbs

"Want to sit with us?"

"Sure."

"What's your last name?" He asked as him and Sam sat with Jazz and Tucker, both of whom were idly chatting.

"Manson. Well, Foley now, but it was Manson back in San Francisco."

"You're from San Francisco? Do you know a kid by the name of Alexander Descartes?"

"Yeah, we were good friends. Why?"

"He's my cousin."

"It's a small world, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"So, what's your last name?"

"Fenton. You'll probably hear my family name thrown about quite a bit here."

"What makes you say that?"

"My folks are both ghost hunters."

"You know, I never believed in ghosts until last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I saw some kid dressed in black right outside my window."

"H-how do you know he wasn't some ordinary kid?"

"1. He was glowing, and 2. my window's on the second floor."

"What did he look like?"

"He had white hair and green eyes. He looked kind of like you, actually. That is, aside from the hair and eyes."

"Oh, him? That's Danny Phantom. You got lucky; most people don't see him when he isn't fighting a ghost."

"I didn't say he wasn't fighting a ghost."

"Oh, well, I, uh, I just…_assumed_ he was on patrol."

"So, Sam, what do you think of my brother?" Jazz asked as she and Sam stood by the girl's room sink.

"He's actually kind of cute."

"Beware; he's broken a lot of hearts."

"I'll be sure to stay away."

"He's just looking for the right girl is all."

"And no one here suits him?"

"Pfft. The girls here are all ditzes who think 1 and 1 is 3. You're not though. You're Goth, a vegetarian, and are extremely devoted to friends and morals, sometimes to the point of hardheadedness. but can be quite friendly if necessary. You also carry some kind of secret. Something big."

"Wow, Tucker was right, you _can_ read people like a book. What else can you tell about me?"

"You're smart. Say, I don't have many girl friends around here, and it can be tough being the new kid. Want to be friends?"

"Sure. So, what kind of girls does Danny like?" Sam asked, hoping she'd be one of those girls.

"He likes girls who are smart and present themselves well. He also likes when girls have a sense of humor. Oh, and they can't be tramps, either. You know, no kids out of wedlock and so on."

Immediately, Sam's mind went to Lilith. "Jazz, can I tell you something? You know, friend-to-friend?"

"Sure."

"Promise not to tell Danny?"

"I promise."

"I have a child at home. Befo-"

"I think you'd better stay away from him, then, for your sake. Danny can't stand it when his potential girlfriends fail to meet all of his standards."

"Jazz, will you listen to me? I went to a party one night a little over a year ago, got drugged, and woke up with my clothes disheveled, my pants around my knees and my panties missing. My mom and dad didn't believe me when I told them I'd been raped. They didn't want a slut for a daughter, so they put me up for adoption, sent me to a foster home. I gave birth to my daughter, Lilith, and was adopted by Tucker's family."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've never felt the way about any boy the way I do about Danny, and if he ever finds out about Lilith, I want at least two people he knows and trusts to be there to set him straight."

Danny and Sam had known each other about a week before he asked her if she wanted to join him, Tuck, and Jazz at the Nasty Burger after school. Soon, they were meeting by themselves once a week. "Want to go out tonight?" Danny asked one day as they reached the home of Sam and Tucker, him and Jazz having decided to go to the Nasty Burger.

"Actually, Danny, I can't. I have to stay home on Friday nights. Family reasons." Sam stated as she opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Sam. How was your day?" Alice Foley asked, Lilith on her hip.

"I guess you babysit the kid?" Danny asked.

Casting Jazz's words aside, she added, "Actually, Danny, she's my daughter, Lilith."

Danny's usually bright and cheery face turned stone cold, much like Mr. Manson's the day Sam told them similar news. "I'm sorry, Sam. I've got to go."

"Danny, wait!" Sam yelled after him. It was no use. He was too stubborn to listen


	3. The Only Boy She Ever Loved

Sam had never been a believer in love at first sight until she met Daniel James Fenton, and now she stood in the doorway, heartbroken, as he walked away. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain why she had a baby girl of her own. Sam ran back inside and closed the door behind her, wanting to break down, but too shocked (and stoic) to do so. "It just figures, it just freaking' figures. The only boy I care about, and he walks out of my life before he even gets to know me." She told herself as she started shaking. Cradling Lilith, Alice Foley sat on the sofa beside Sam, stroking her back before pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"There, there, baby," Mrs. Foley said, comforting her, "everything'll be fine. Now, why don't you take Lilith while I get dinner started? Beans ok?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll give your franks to Tucker. I hope you don't mind if the rest of us eat meat."

"Hey, you guys eat what you want. Come here, you." Sam replied as she grabbed her baby child.

"Alright, then. We don't have any tofu dogs, so if you want a salad or something instead of franks, let me know, ok?"

"Sam smiled a little. "Thanks. FYI, Tucker may not be hungry."

"Oh? Why not?"

"He and Jazz went to the Nasty Burger after school." Sam answered as she played with her daughter. Lilith giggled.

"So, you and Danny seem to be getting along good." Tucker said as him and Sam worked on their homework that evening.

Scribbling down an answer to an algebra problem, Sam replied, "Yeah, can I talk to you about him for a second?"

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Tucker asked as he met with Danny at the Nasty Burger the next day.

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Sam told me about what happened yesterday afternoon."

"Well, forgive me if I don't want to go out with a tra-"

"Don't you _dare_ call my stepsister a tramp! She's a good girl, she just made a mistake."

"Let me guess: she thought you couldn't get pregnant your first time."

"That's not what she told Jazz!"

"Then what _did_ she tell Jazz, huh?" Danny asked angrily.

"She was raped, Danny!"

"What proof do you have, aside from something she could be making up to cover her ass for all we know?"

"We just have to trust her, Danny. She loves you, but you're just too thick-skulled to allow some flexibility in your standards. You really are arrogant sometimes, you know that?" With that, Tucker stormed off.


	4. Mother and Daughter

The events of that night almost a year before replayed themselves in Sam's mind. All month long she'd wanted to go to this rave, but her parents forbade it. Sam, determined to prove them wrong in their suspicions that she'd be unable to defend herself, snuck out. As she danced, she somehow wound up with a joint in her hands. _You only live once._ She thought to herself, taking a puff.

It must have been laced with something because the next thing she knew, she woke up in some seedy hotel room the next town over, clothes askew, bleeding from her vagina. Unwilling to swallow her pride and face her parents, she cleaned herself up before calling a taxi to take her home. Climbing the outside lattice where the ivy vines crept upwards like the expert escape artist she'd become, she snuck back inside her bedroom window, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed, where she cried herself to sleep. The next week she secretly visited a local OBGYN to have herself tested for STDs and pregnancy, a suspicion which had arisen after a particularly painful cramp that had resulted in red stains in her panties. When it came to STDs, she was clean. Pregnancy, however…

Sitting on a bench in the park, Sam gazed at Lilith as she drank from her bottle. Sam may have regretted her decision that led to her daughter's conception, but everything had turned out alright. Lilith's enormous eyes, as violet as her mother's, stared right back. "Hey there, Lily." The defenseless little creature started to cry as soon as she'd finished her bottle. "Let me guess: you've got gas. Well, let's take care of that." Sam patted her daughter gently on the back after repositioning Lilith, receiving a small "urp" in reply.

Sam didn't just love her daughter. She _adored_ her daughter. _Ironic,_ Sam thought, _how the best thing that ever happened to me came from the worst thing that ever happened to me._ "Hey, you." Sam said as Lilith continued to stare. Next thing Sam knew, Lilith started bawling. You can't possibly need another changing, I just changed your diaper an hour ago." Sam chided as she placed Lilith on a blanket on the ground. Removing the diaper, what Sam saw wasn't too bad. "You only peed. That's a relief." With that, Sam removed the old diaper, dried the girl off, powdered her bum, and placed her in a fresh diaper.

The two girls had a wonderful afternoon. Sam cherished spending time with her daughter. Lilith's favorite game was peek-a-boo. She also loved it when mommy blew raspberries in to her belly. Sam loved those, too, simply because she loved it when babies laughed. All of sudden, Lilith let out a huge yawn. "I see someone's getting tired." With that, Sam sang Lilith's favorite lullaby, "Whistle Down the Wind", as she rocked the infant to sleep.

Lilith woke an hour later crying not out of hunger, gas, or need of a change, but just for want of attention. "I'm here, baby. Mommy's here." Sam said quietly as she held her beloved child close. The more Sam looked at Lily, the more time they spent together, Sam was glad she'd decided to keep the girl after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: For the few of you who don't know what raspberries are, they're when you press your lips to someone's belly and blow.


	5. Dilemma

A/N: I originally wrote this so Danny told Paulina Sam's secret, but I came up with a way of Paulina finding out and using it against Sam that doesn't involve Danny betraying Sam's trust.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny, meanwhile, was having trouble with the ladies. He'd never had a long-lasting relationship, but even his shortest one had lasted two weeks. These days, the girls were lucky if they started dating him Monday and were still with him by Friday.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Paulina asked as she picked a cherry off her sundae and hand-fed it to him.

A depressed look across his face as he opened his mouth slightly to let the red, seedless fruit in, he replied, "It's Sam. I think I may have been too harsh on her when we broke up."

"Poor baby." Paulina responded as she stood up and sat next to him. Clutching his head and drawing it to her breast, she added, stroking his hair, "Tell Paulina all about it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be betraying her trust. Listen, Paulina, I don't think I want to continue this relationship." Danny stated as he removed his head from the bosom of the Jezebel of Amity Park.

"But I love you." Paulina replied as she wept alligator tears, trying to make him feel like a creep.

"No, you don't, and I don't love you. Goodbye."

_That bitch. _Paulina thought to herself. _I'll get back at her somehow. That'll teach her to steal men from Paulina Maria Consuela Sanchez._ Little did she know how soon she'd be getting the right ammo to use against Sam.

That day, as Paulina was sitting with some underclassman under a tree in a rather secluded part of the park, she heard a familiar voice cooing into a stroller. It was Sam, sitting in her favorite spot in the park. She loved this area. It was secluded, so there was little chance of someone ruining a peaceful moment or discovering her secret (not that she was ashamed of Lilith, she just didn't trust a lot of the girls at school), plus it was a great way to spend quality time with Lilith. Instantly Paulina's mind went into action.

"I'm coming, baby, mama's coming." Sam grumbled as Lilith woke up crying for the fifth time that night (three feedings, with a changing in between). "What time is it?" She asked, checking out her digital clock. 4:32 AM. "Brr, it's cold. I bet that's why you woke up, isn't it?" She asked as she picked up Lilith and cradled her as she sang _Whistle Down the Wind_. Dancing with her daughter's head against her shoulder, Sam rubbed her daughter's back, trying to keep her daughter warm. As she slowly turned to the window, she saw a surprising sight: the ghostly teen she'd seen earlier, before the start of the school year, a look of utter surprise replacing the contented stare in his sparkling green eyes a split second before he took off with a crack of his tail.


	6. The Heartbroken Heartbreaker

"Who is it?" Sam asked as she heard a knock at the door. Balancing Lilith on her hip, she walked to the door. As she opened it, she saw Danny. "Oh, it's you. Here to break my heart again?"

"Sam, I just came by to apologize and that I want you back."

"Why? Why should I let you back into my life after the way you just ditched me without giving me a chance to explain myself?"

"Because I was being stupid and selfish and prideful."

"Yes, you were."

Getting down on his knees, he added, "Just give me another shot. If you find you decide you don't like me, then you won't ever have to speak to me again. Look at me, I'm groveling just for you, Sam. I beseech you, no, I _beg_ you to take me back."

"Well, it is kind of nice to see a boy beg to me. Alright."

"Thank you." He replied as he stood up gratefully kissing her free hand. "And if you ever need someone to help you take care of Lillian…"

"Lilith."

"_Lilith_, then I'd be more than happy to help."

"Sam, mom said…what are you doing here?" Tucker said, bristling as he saw Danny.

"It's okay, Tuck, Danny and I are back together."

"I told her that if she took me back and still didn't like me, then she wouldn't have to speak to me again." Danny added.

"Alright, but if you hurt her in anyway, you _will_ regret it. Get it?" Tucker replied.

"Got it."

"Good."

"Guys, guys, chill, it's ok. So, what did your mom want?" Sam interjected.

"She said she wants you to fold your clothes."

"Ah. Danny, would you mind looking after her for a sec?"

"No, I don't mind. I love kids." He said as Sam presented him with the baby, cradling it in his arms. "She looks like her mother." Danny added as Sam walked up the stairs to her room.

"I noticed." Tucker replied as he found himself gazing at the angelic child. "Danny, Sam's a good girl, she just made a few bad choices. It really hurt her when you dumped her. I mean, first her parents, then you. I'm glad you took her back, though."

"I'm glad you and Jazz both talked some sense into me."

"When did Jazz talk to you about it?"

"A few hours after you did, although she was pretty scary."

"Oh? Do share."

"She mentioned ripping off various parts of me with nothing but her talons and bare hands, and by 'various parts of me,' I mean 'various external male organs of mine.'" A long, awkward silence followed. "Yeah, not pleasant."

"I bet."

As if Jazz threatening Danny by depriving him of his manhood wasn't bad enough, things would soon take a turn for the worse for Sam.


	7. A New Year and a Fresh Start

"Hey, Star. Mind if I sit with you guys?" Sam asked as she approached a table that some of her friends, including Star, were sitting.

"We don't associate with _your_ type."

"Wha-what?" Sam asked, hurt and cinfused.

"You heard what I said. You're a whore and everyone knows it, too."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own friend calling her a whore. "What? Who told you that?"

"Paulina."

Looking around, Sam saw Paulina heading toward the ladies room. Following her, Sam found Paulina striking up a conversation as she reapplied her makeup. "Hello, Paulina."

"I wasn't talking to you." Paulina snottily retorted with a how-dare-you-talk-to-me look in her eyes as she turned to address the other girl.

Grabbing Paulina by the shoulder and spinning her back around, Sam responded, "Yeah, well, you are now."

"Get off me, bitch!" Paulina commanded, giving Sam a resounding smack. Her anger getting the better of her, Sam pushed Paulina so hard, Paulina toppled backwards onto the floor. Getting off the floor, Paulina lunged at Sam, tackling her. The grappling pair rolled across the floor and into the hallway. Pretty soon, Sam was facing the ground, hair in Paulina's tightly clenched fists. "What if Danny knew about the baby, huh? He'd hate you for all eternity."

"For your information," Sam replied as she rolled Paulina off of her, "Danny came back to me begging for forgiveness."

"'Les Miserables!' What's going on here?" Bellowed the voice of Edwin Lancer.

"I was minding my own business when she picked a fight with me." Paulina said, coming in for the kill.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," Sam added, "but she turned my friends against me."

"Nevertheless, you _did_ start the fight. That'll be one week's detention for you."

"But that's not…"

"One more word out of you, Ms. Foley, and you'll be spending a month in detention. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Sam, I…" Danny started.

"Not one word, Fenton." Sam retorted. Tears welling in her eyes, she asked, "How could you betray my trust like that? You knew I wanted to keep Lilith a secret!"

"Sam, I swear to you that I didn't tell anyone!"

Sam was sure that he was telling her the truth, but she wanted evidence. "If you really didn't tell anyone, then don't swear to me. Show me that you trust me, then I'll trust you."

"How can I do that?"

"Tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Then show me."

"Ok, but we'll need to be alone." Grabbing Sam by the wrist, they made for the most secluded part of the school library. "Alright, here we are. Now remember, you must take this secret to your grave." With that, the air grew cooler as two blue-white rings passed over his body. The place took on a mausoleum-like quality as the air grew deathly cool, a dank, musty smell filling their corner, a ghostly wind kicking up the dust and cobwebs.

Where Danny Fenton once stood, now stood a boy in black spandex with white gloves and boots. Instead of hair as black as a cloudy night, it was now the most immaculate shade of white, like that of a cloud on a spring morn. Instead of dark, azure marbles, his eyes were like sparkling emeralds. "You're Da-Dan…" Sam stammered.

"Danny Phantom, at your service." He said, his voice echoing slightly. "Now do you believe that I didn't betray your trust?"

"Danny, I'm so sorry."

Danny's arms embracing her, Sam felt a chill and a tingle go down her spine like a snake as he replied, "I forgive you, Sam."

"Wait a minute," she said, pulling away from him, "you were stalking me."

"I'm sorry, Sam, it's just that the first time you saw me in this form, I was having a lot of trouble with some ghosts, so I really didn't have much time to see you. The second time, I still hadn't managed to swallow my pride. Please forgive me. Again."

"Oh, alright."

It wasn't long, however, before Danny himself suffered a fall from popularity just for dating a girl who was wrongly considered the school's biggest tramp. It wasn't bad, though, since he at least had pleasant company on the way down, especially since the two of them knew the truth. "Danny, you didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to, Sam. I couldn't stand by and watch someone I love be hurt."

"It may have hurt, losing the people I considered friends. At least my true friends."

"And who are they?"

"Tucker and Jazz."

"What about me?"

"How's this for an answer?" She asked. Grabbing his collar, she pulled him close, her tongue tasting his soft, full lips. Danny opened his jaw slightly to grant her entrance as she allowed his warm hands to caress her soft, silky, waist as pale as cream. Their tongues caressed each other while lovingly combating for dominance. Sam was about to wrap her legs around his waist when he broke away for air.

"Wow." He said, their faces a shade of tomato red.

"That'll be the Foleys." Danny Fenton said as there was a knock at the door a few months later. Sure enough, as he opened the door to the bitter, wintry cold, he saw Alice, John, Tucker, and the two girls he loved most in life: his beloved Sam and Lilith, the girl to whom he'd become a surrogate father. "Merry Christmas, Lilith." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, hon." Danny added, kissing Sam full on the lips.

The dinner was excellent. The Foleys brought piping hot suckling pig, eggnog, wine, and a delicious lime Jell-O mold, while the Fentons served Christmas goose with Maddie's famous stuffing, lots of vegetables, and every sort of piping hot drink: hot chocolate made with milk, coffee, both caffeinated and decaf in flavors of every kind; tea of every flavor, hot spiced apple cider, and hot toddy for the adults. There was a flurry of arms as soon as Maddie had finished saying grace. Everyone had a little bit of everything, with the exception of Tucker, who only ate the suckling pig, Sam, who had twice as much Caesar salad as anyone else, and Lilith, who drank from her bottle.

When they'd all had dinner and dessert, they went to the Christmas tree, where there were more presents than Sam had ever seen in one place, not counting Christmas parties she'd been brought to as a child. Her parents had never held any themselves, since they were Jewish. That didn't mean that Sam had never received any Christmas presents, though, since there was usually one or two for her at the holiday festivities, plus the ones her friends gave her. Plus, there were the gifts she received for Chanukah.

"So, who wants to open their present first?" Jack asked as he sat on the floor, ready to start handing out presents.

"I think that, since it's Lilith's first Christmas, she should open her present first." Danny advised. There's one for her right below the snowman ornament."

Danny watched as Sam helped Lilith open the Christmas gift he'd bought her. The wrapping was gold with red reindeer on the cover and a white ribbon. On the tag it said "To: Lilith. From: Danny. Merry 1st Christmas." As Sam peeled back the wrapping, she saw it was one of those toys where you pull on the handle and it tells you what animal the now rotating hand was pointing to and what the animal in question says.

Everyone got wonderful presents including a pound of fudge for Jack from Danny (the ladies of the household weren't too happy about it), a PDA for Tucker from John, an oven mitt for Alice from Maddie, and so much more that it would take hours to mention, including a host of toys for Lilith.

"Hey, Sam." Danny said as he sat down on the couch next to Sam, who was currently playing with Lilith by shaking her new rattle, a gift from Tucker.

"Hey. Danny."

"I, uh, was at the mall today and I got you something." He said, pulling out a long, thin present wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon. Sam opened the present, revealing a box containing a gold chain with an amethyst stone in the center.

"Danny, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you mind if I put it on you?"

"Not, not at all." She stated, turning her back to him as she pulled her hair aside.

"You may want to look up." He told her when he was done. Doing so, she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.


End file.
